Preach Pervert
by PINK
Summary: CHAPTER 7 BS eventually, Buffy is held captive in her own house, and is eventually taken on a rollercoaster ride into the dark underground life of the big city. The kids only play at night and money whispers sex and drugs...Dark, sexual content
1. kidnapped

Alright so this is a brand new story.  This is honestly a great Buffy/Spike story!! At least I think so..it's very dark through out almost all of it, but fluffy cute romance will be incorporated!!!   

If you're gonna spend time reading this, at least review!!!!! Review…Review..what was that? Oh yea, REVIEW!!!!!!! DAmmIT

Rating-  R

Summary-  Buffy/Spike.  Buffy is held captive in her own house, and is eventually taken on a rollercoaster ride into the dark underground life of the big city. 

Reader's Goal:   To read, and REVIEW!!!

****

**Preach-Pervert **

The final bell of the day sounded.  Classrooms quickly emptied as the student left to begin their weekend.  Buffy opened her locker staring aimlessly at the books trying to remember which one's she needed for the weekend and which she didn't.  All she could hear was the loud buzzing of the people rushing through the hallways.  She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she whipped around in surprise.  The hand happened to belong to her best friend Willow.

            My God Willow! Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed a shocked Buffy.

            "Sorry Buff, didn't mean to," her friend apologized, "I was just wondering what you're doing tonight."

            "I have to work right way until close."

            "Oh rats.  I was hoping to have a cheesy horror flick night."

            "Aww, now I wish I didn't have to work."

            "Well how about tomorrow night?" Willow suggested.

            "No can do girlfriend.  I work all weekend.  Besides, my parents are gone on a cruise for the nest two weeks.  I'm not allowed to have any one over, or go out on the weekends.  They think something is going to happened to me."

            "Yea, I can definitely see your mom being like that.  Well how about another time?"

            "For sure."

            "Alright.  Have a good weekend Buffy.  If you get lonely just call me."

            "I will, bye."  Willow left and Buffy turned back to her locker grabbing some test books to take home.  She walked out of the almost empty school and go in her car to  go to work.

            Buffy Summers sighed as she drove up the long driveway to her house.  When she walked into the house there was no one to say hell to.  Her parents were gone on their cruise and she was an only child.  They had left her behind to take care of the house.  After all she was seventeen and they thought her mature enough to stay by herself for two weeks.  She was fine with this.  She enjoyed having time by herself, but the house just seemed very empty without them there.  She might have to take Willow up on the phone call.

            Most teens left alone in their house for two weeks would have had parities.  Not Buffy.  She wasn't like that.  She respected the trust her parents had shown in leaving her there for two weeks.  As well she respected their wishes for her to no be going out every night.  Besides, Buffy had never been much of a party person.  She found them pointless.  She was friend with most people at her school, and she was often invited to parties, but rarely made appearances.  She would much rather spend a night watching cheesy horror movies with Willow.

            Buffy dropped her backpack on the side table(AN: REVIEW) and put her keys on the hook by the door.  She locked the door, but did not bother to set the alarm.  She practically lived in the middle of no-where on the outskirts of town, and while her parents had money, their house was nothing extravagant nor did it contain anything of value.  People rarely came to her house because of its inconvenient location.  Her closest neighbors were nearly a mile down the road.

            She glanced over at the clock.  It was one-thirty in the morning, and she was exhausted.  Work has consumed all of her energy.  She worked as a waitress at a pub in town.  It was full of rowdy men roaring for more beer and alcohol.  They were all overjoyed to see Buffy working in a short black skirt and a white T-shirt.  She was one of those naturally beautiful, innocent girls who seemed unreachable and distant.  She had become accustomed to having men gaze and holler at her, and for the most part they behaved.  However there was one unnerving man that night sitting in the shadowy corner.  His eyes had followed her the entire night.  It had been very unsettling and she was glad to be gone.

            She took a quick shower washing away the smell of the pub.  Afterwards, Buffy collapsed in her bed wearing short silk boxers and a tank top.  It was a typically warm night in California and Buffy really wanted to sleep.  She turned off the lights and her room was filled with complete darkness; just how she liked it.  An owl outside hooted, and the house creaked.  She heard a snapping outside and figured it was just the trees.  Buffy sighed and turned over on her side ignoring the sounds.  She closed her eyes slowly drifting off into dreamland.

            He waited until her light went out.  The girl from the pub.  She was so beautiful and her innocent look was half the charm.  He was unable to resist her at the bar.  When she laughed it sounded like bells, and the way her hips unconsciously swayed when she walked was mesmerizing.  His eyes had run down her body again and again, picturing it without her waitress clothes on.  All night he fantasized about shoving her onto a table, lifting her skirt and ripping off her panties.  He wondered how she would react.  Would she feisty and willing, or would she be as innocent as she looked?

            Everything about her was so alluring.  He wanted, no, he needed her.  He followed her home after her shift.  Her (AN: REVIEW)house was in the middle of nowhere; no other houses were around for miles.  No cars in the driveway or garage.  This was the way it was meant to be.  Just her, him, and a cut telephone wire.  He smiled wolfishly to himself.

            He turned the doorknob only to find it locked.  Of course it was locked, the girl wasn't stupid.  He peered through the window next to the door trying to see inside.  With no lights on the house was absolute darkness.  He took a step back and noticed a sticker in the corner of the window.  It read 'Homeland Security'.  "Shit," he muttered to himself.  He should have known the house would be protected by more than just locks.  He took a moment to relax and calm himself.  Why was he so nervous anyways?  It's not like this was his first time.  "All you have to do is get the alarm shut off in under a minute and deal with the girl in case she wakes up," he told himself.  He pulled a small black case out his pocket and sized up tools to pick the lock.  When he heard the click of the door unlocking he quickly opened it and jumped inside.  To his surprise there wasn't a sound coming from the alarm.  She hadn't bothered to set it.  He closed the door being sure not make any noise.

            He crept through the house taking a look around.  There wasn't much worth taking, except for her.  He found the stairs and tiptoed up them.  They creaked and groaned erratically.  He stopped suddenly, not wanting to wake her.  He hoped she would be sound asleep.  That would make everything so much easier.

            He slowly moved down the hall of the upper floor, looking into each room only to find them empty.  He reached the last door of the hallway and knew it was the one.  He slowly turned the knob and the door swung open smoothly without a sound.  His breath caught when he saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed.  So vulnerable, he almost felt bad for what he was going to do.  Almost. This was it then.  This was what he'd been waiting for all night.  He grinned happily as he stalked through the shadows, quickly preparing a plan in his head.

            Buffy felt a slight breeze against her face.  It seemed like the wind in her dream.  She was standing in the middle of a grassy field, wind whipped thought her hair.  She was wearing a peasant dress and she nothing on her feet.  She could feel the soft grass between her toes.  In the distant there was a man walking towards her.  She kept her eyes locked on as if she physically couldn't look anywhere else.  When he was standing right in front of her, he reached out pulling her to him.  He crushed her small frame against him.  Buffy could feel a heavy weight on top of her.  She woke up, but the weight reaming.  She tried to scream, but should couldn't.  Someone's lips were on hers. 

            He decided to lay down next to her on the double bed.  He gently pressed his lips to hers, but still she didn't wake u p.  He couldn't believe how deeply she was sleeping.  He took advantage of this rolling on top of her.  He started taking off her shirt enjoying the view he got.  He leaned down once again and kissed her harder this time.  Her eyes opened and he felt her scream into his mouth.  His hands got a firm grip on her arms making sure she wasn't able to claw at him.  Once she stopped screaming he pulled back slightly.  In a quiet husky voice he said, "Hello Beautiful."

TO BE CONTINUED……

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


	2. the name

Hey people here's CHAPTER 2!  Oh it's all so exciting

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed I was super happy about that!!!  It made my day!!  And yes, it's true, I do have BIG problems, haha, but one of them isn't being able to write dark messed up shit like this!!!  Anyways this chapter does get a bit rushed at the end, and I'm sorry for that, but whatever! Hahaha… anyways please REVIEW or else I'll have initiative to continue writing the next chapter!! And my updates will take a long time..so review it only takes like two seconds!!  And sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure there's tons! Love you all, especially the reviewers!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Rating-  R

Summary-  Buffy/Spike.  Buffy is held captive in her own house, and is eventually taken on a rollercoaster ride into the dark underground life of the big city. 

Reader's Goal:   To read, and REVIEW!!!

****

**Preach-Pervert  chapter 2**

Buffy was too shocked to do anything for seconds.  She laid there staring up at this strange man on top of her.  She looked in the eyes of the stranger, and recognized them as the ones from the bar; the eyes that had made her nervous and uneasy.  And now, more than ever, those eyes made her feel uncomfortable.  Why was he there? How did he get in?  She struggled beneath him, but he had a firm grip on her.  Her eyes looked down and she noticed her shirt had been lifted, and he was now trying to get it completely off of her.  Buffy pushed herself down into the bed, so that he wouldn't be able to get it over her head.  He grunted in frustration and reached to the top of the tank top tearing it down that middle.  She looked back up at him and noticed the look of lust in his coal black eyes.  Starting to panic, she tried push him off of her, but stopped when he put the barrel of a gun to her head.

He smirked knowing he had won.  She instantly froze, breathing hard as she felt the cold metal against her temple.  "Do not resist me Beautiful, or the next thing you'll feel is a bullet sliding through your brain forcing it out the other side of your head," he whispered coldly, "and that would be tragic."  She shuddered and let her body go limp on the bed.  He smiled evilly.  She whimpered as his hands slid down her body to her thighs.  He squeezed them; it would have been a caress if it wasn't so rough.  His fingers slid up her thighs until they reached the very top of her silk boxers.  Buffy tried to push her legs together, but he had positioned himself so that his knees got in the way.  His hands explored on the outside of her boxers, when they reached between her thighs he pressed the silky material against her.  He immediately felt the material getting wet beneath his fingers.  "Well, well, well.  What is this?  Already wet and ready to go?" he smirked.  "What were you doing earlier tonight?  Maybe playing with yourself?" he said as he shoved to fingers deep inside her.  He was getting very excited, and relished in the effect she had on his body.  She was exactly what he had expected her to be, compact but mature, and very, very pleasing.  He enjoyed the fact that he was the first to mark this territory, to claim her as his.

She laid there quietly throughout all of this.  Her body seemed almost lifeless, as she went numb.  Her eyes partially (AN: REVIEW) closed were glazed, and she unconsciously shivered when he ran his lips faintly down her body.  He grinned at this, taking her hand in his and guiding it to his erection, moving her fingers like little puppets.  Buffy shuddered and turned her face away.  He dropped her hand and moved into her.  She gasped from the shock of reality.  The stranger was in her.  She, against her better judgment, started pummeling him with her small fists, he grabbed the gun from her bedside table.  He clicked the safety off ready to fire.  She froze again and he whispered, "That's better Beautiful.  Come here."  He lifted her face to his in an almost sweet kiss.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and moaned when he felt her body respond.  She squeeze her eyes shut, praying for the night to end.

She was not so lucky.  For what felt like years he laid there thrusting into her again and again.  Even after he pulled out of her, he stayed with her throughout the night. He stood up half naked with his pants on.  He turned around and pointed the gun at her.  Buffy immediately burst out into tears, wishing she had gone to Willow's that night.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Shocked, Buffy replied, "B-B-Buffy."

"When are your parents coming home?" 

"In two weeks, they're one a cruise," she sniffed wiping tears from her cheeks.  With a nod of his head and a few more questions he finally allowed her to sleep.  Buffy felt like she wouldn't be able to sleep, but the exhaustion from the night forced her to submit to an uneasy slumber. 

The man sat against the wall, engulfed in the shadows.  He couldn't believe his luck.  Her parents were gone for two weeks and no one was expected to check on her.  He could easily force her to call in sick to school.  This might be the most satisfying time he had ever had with any of his girls.  Even with her laying there completely unresponsive she was far better than most girls.  He got up and left the room, after checking to see if she was sound asleep.  He went outside to his car and got a black sports bag.  He went around the house changing the locks on doors so that only he could open any of them.  He wanted to spend the entire two weeks with her, he had to make sure there was no chance for error; no chance for her to escape. 

When Buffy woke up the next morning she felt used and bruised.  Her eyes fluttered open, and it only took on glance around the room to remember what had happened.  She tried to sit up, but found herself tied down to the bed (AN: REVIEW) by her wrists and ankles.  Slumping back down into the bed, she felt a single tear escape her eye, she was a hostage; kidnapped in her own house.  She glanced over at the gun that was lying on a table next to her bed.  It was so close to her and yet impossibly out of reach of her bound hands.  Buffy glared at her captor as he turned to face her.  In the bright morning sunshine she could see him more clearly.  He was fairly young, perhaps in his early to mid-twenties.  For some strange reason she felt glad of that.  The thought of an old man taking advantage of her sent chills down her spine.  Everything about him was dark, his eyes, hair, even clothes.  He had faint stubble on his face, maybe two days worth of growth.  Looking up at him from the bed, he seemed to be twice the size of Buffy.  He had broad shoulders, and an all around muscular body.  A strong body that she would never be able to escape from.  If Buffy had seen him walking down the street she would say that he was handsome. 

She looked even better in the light.  He had felt her thoroughly the previous night, but nothing compared to this.  With the sun shinning over her body, she looked more beautiful than he ever imagined.  His lips twitched into a smile seeing her glare back at him.  It amused him that she could find anger in herself to overcome the shame of being used.  But the anger could fool no one.  He could see the shame in her eyes; the flames of anger were just waiting to be put out by her tears.  No doubt she was a strong will girl, and that would make it so much fun to break her.  He would force her to feel shame every night again and again.  The thought of this perversely pleased him.  It was the reason he did this kind of thing, so he could watch her slowly break down and submit to him.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, "Who are you?" she tried to sound demanding, but only managed a squeak.  She tried again, "Who are you?" this time a bit more forceful.

He laughed softly and that sound made her entire body shiver.  The laugh was not cheerful.  "Wouldn't you like to know?  Don't worry, Beautiful, you won't remember me when I leave."  He turned his back to her looking out the window.

Her eyes went wide in panic.  Why wouldn't she remember him?  Look at what he was doing to her.  Of course she would remember him!  Unless he was planning to do something to her.  Oh God, was he going to kill her?  After humiliating and shaming her, he was just going to kill her!  Her thoughts were wild.  A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up to see her captor standing next to the bed.  She forced herself to calm down, she did not want to show weakness to him. 

"Why don't we have another go?  Don't fight it, it isn't worth it.  You can't win Buffy, and you might as well enjoy what you're getting."  He slipped off his jeans and once again climbed on top of her.  She whimpered and tried make a void within her mind.  He undid her bonds and slid down her body.  His lips and tongue left a cool wet trail down her stomach.  She sighed as his hands roamed her body, squeezing and pinching as he explored her once again.  She no longer cared what he did, she simply let herself drown into the infinite darkness of her mental void. 

He was frustrated at her.  No matter what he did he could not get any response from her body.  She had successfully managed to tune him, and he did not like that.  He positioned himself between her thigh roughly forcing himself into her.  And still no response came from her.  He started thrusting harder and faster, feeling as though he would tear her apart.  Finally he caused her to gasp and gape at him.  He smiled at his victory and leaned down and moved his lips down her neck, nipping and sucking.  He wished she would just play along.  This could be enjoyable for her if only she would let it.  Here she was getting everything, and not even wanting it.  Frustrated with ungratefulness he began pushing"(AN: REVIEW) harder and harder into her until her gasps and moans became whimpers of pain.  Buffy's hand lashed out trying to grab something she could squeeze to distract her from the pain.  The first thing she found was his shoulders.  Her fingernails dug hard into the muscle.  He moaned, the slight pain from her impressively tight grip turned him on.  Under her fingers she could feel his muscles contracting with each thrust.  He began to message her breasts and once again she tried to quickly pull away from him.  All he had to do was reach for the gun and she quickly relaxed uncomfortably beneath him. 

Through out the day this would happen.  He would climb on top of her do what he wanted then got off with barely saying two words to her.  Every now and then he got angry with her being unresponsive.  If she kept like this he could see the end of it all coming real soon.  The end would not be a pretty sight.  He prayed he wouldn't have to do that.  It wasn't something he enjoyed, but at the rate Buffy was going it seemed quite likely.

That night he put her hands and feet back in their restraints, and he went downstairs.  He had gone the entire day without eating and was completely starving.  He also couldn't let Buffy starve if she were to perform for him.  He made two chicken sandwiches and grabbed a few beers and went back up to her room.  On the way up he had a brilliant idea.  Maybe she would b e more willing if starved her, making her beg for food.  It was sure to work, eventually she would get so hungry, she'd do anything for food.  He smile and entered back into her room.

Buffy eyed him as he came in holding plates of food.  She noticed there were two sandwiches and hope desperately that one was for her.  But she knew what he was going to do.  There was no way she was just going to be able to eat with nothing in return.  He opened a bottle of beer and brought it over to her.  He held it to her lips and said, "Drink it, it's all you'll get."  Buffy wasn't a fan of beer.  She'd had it a few times at parties, but she didn't like the way it tasted, but right now she was dying of thirst.  She took a few gulps and decided it wasn't so bad.

After finishing the bottle he came over to her with the sandwich, "You want this right?" he asked.  Buffy nodded her head, "What are you willing to do for it?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Nothing for you," she said spitefully. 

"Suit yourself," he chuckled picking up her sandwich and eating after devouring his own.  He wasn't too worried.  She'd have to give in eventually.  She would never survive two weeks with only alcohol in her system. 

"Who are you?"  She asked once again after a few minutes of silence.

"Why do you care?" he replied.

"Because I want to know what name I should scream when you're giving me the greatest orgasm of my life," she said with so much sarcasm it made him shudder.  He smiled at her act of bravery.  "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"My name's Angel."

To be continued……

Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	3. the shower scene

Alright so here is chapter 3!! It's kinda long, kinda not.  But whatever I was just trying to get it out for all you people who seem to be enjoying this story.  Okay so I'm going to try to reply to some reviews all in one go here.  This IS a SPUFFY fic.  Trust me I know.  I was contemplating making the kidnapper Spike, but then decided against it.  He's going to be an even darker character than Angel, but in the end it'll be spike buffy romance!! This was supposed to be long, but I think I might shorten up the next few chapters so that Spike gets introduced sooner than anticipated, cuz it seems like every one really wants him in there.  I'm gonna say in two chapters he'll be there for sure!!

Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Rating-  R

Summary-  Buffy/Spike.  Buffy is held captive in her own house, and is eventually taken on a rollercoaster ride into the dark underground life of the big city. 

Reader's Goal:   To read, and REVIEW!!!

The next day went pretty much the same as the previous one.  Angel would come in and do his thing without any regards of how Buffy was feeling.  Sometimes the shags were short and quick, but others went on for hours.  He would just lay on top pounding into her, and fondling her young body.  He had even given her a robe to put around her battered body, just so he could enjoy stripping it off of her.  Then as soon as he was tired he'd get off of her for a break.   He usually ate during these breaks, and all Buffy would get was more and more alcohol.  She was already craving food.  Her body felt weak without it.  However she refused to give in to his sick game.  She wasn't going to do anything for him just because she was a bit hungry.  She'd have to be on the brink of death from starvation before she gave in.  Maybe she would even just let herself die.  It seemed like a plausible option right now. 

Buffy did think much of the sex any more.  It wasn't really sex, at least not to her.  She simply saw at as something she had to lay there and take.  It was like school, she did it because she had no other choice.  Laying there was never enough for him though.  Angel always wanted something more out of her.  He would push her body to the limits; hurt her body until it responded to him.  Even though(AN:REVIEW) it was involuntary on her part, to him, any response was better than none.  Her responses still frustrated him though.  She was impossible to break, and yet she wasn't fighting back.  It was like being stuck in limbo and it irritated him.  He knew how strong she could be, he knew that she could fight back, and still she didn't.  She confused him.  Angel realized the state she was in, but he couldn't process her actions.  She was different than all the other girls. 

On Monday Buffy awoke and everything felt strange.  There was no one laying next to her, and no one on top of her.  She looked over at the clock only to find it was already eleven.  Where was he?  He rarely let her sleep this late.  Usually he'd already had sex with her twice.  She looked around the room and didn't see Angel anywhere.  The door was closed and her hands and feet weren't tied up.  She was free.  She could get up and roam the house.  Yet the thought of doing that made her nervous.  What if that's just what he wanted?  Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to hurt her even more.  She wasn't going to let that happen, but she wanted out of this room that had the thick smell of sex.  While she was contemplating Buffy did not notice Angel entering the room.  He stood there watching her.  He watched her constantly; when she slept and when they had sex.  He loved watching her.  When Buffy finally realized he was there she quickly put on a defensive glare. 

"Get up," he said roughly to her.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Because I told you so."

"No."

Angel's hand reached behind him.  He grabbed the gun and moved to her quickly, holding the barrel against her forehead.  "Get-up," he repeated.

Terrified, she slowly sat up in bed wrapping the bathrobe more tightly around her.  He twisted her wrist and she cried out as a sharp pain shot up her arm.  He dragged her to the open door as she half tripped behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked timidly.

He sniffed the air around her like a dog, "You need a shower."

He continued to pull her violently down the hall until they reached the last door at the end.  His grip was still tight on her wrist.  He needed to remind her who was in charge.  Angel didn't want her ever talking back like that to him again.  He didn't have time for that. 

He shoved her into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, "Strip."  Buffy's cheeks went red.  She knew he had seen her naked enough by now, but she didn't want to make a show of it.  Despite being used like toy, she still had some modesty.  "Didn't you hear me?  I said strip!" he reached forward and pulled the tie of her robe loose.  "There.  Do you need another demonstration of how to strip?"  Buffy shook her head furiously and quickly took off the bathrobe and the pajamas underneath.

Angel reached into the shower and turned it on.  He let the water run over one of his hands until it was warm enough.  "Get in," he demanded.  With her eyes averted to the floor Buffy got into the shower.  She let out a big sigh when she felt the warm water hit her body.  It felt like ages since the last time she showered.  She wanted to wash away all dirt from her body.  She reached out for the bar of soap but stopped when she saw the shower door open again.  Angel stepped in and was nearly pressed up against her.  He grinned to himself, knowing this would be fun.  He pressed even closer to her so that there was barely an inch between.  He looked her up and down.  Her body looked so sexy glistening from the water.  He felt himself getting hard from merely looking at her.  He loved how she was(AN:REVIEW) so afraid of him.  She couldn't even look at him.  She tried to inch away from him nervously, but quickly ran into the wall behind her.  Angel only had one thing on his mind, the prey.  It was standing right in front of him with nowhere to go.

He grabbed her hands holding them out to the side, pressed against the wall.  He pinned her with his body, pressing to her as tightly as he could.  All she felt were his lips on hers and their slippery bodies pushed together.  As she tried to move her feet started to slip and she desperately grabbed on to the first thing she could:  Angel. It was enough to stop her fall, but he took advantage of it.  He pulled her to him by her arms.  She couldn't stand how he continuously used everything she did against her.  Buffy became furious as he maneuvered to enter her.  Wasn't it enough that he had already ruined her life?  Did he have to remind her every waking moment?  With all the bottled up rage, she shoved him as hard as she could.  Taken off guard, he slipped to the wet floor nearly smashing his face on the shower head.  He growled angrily deep in his throat, but before he could do anything Buffy chocked out, in her anger, a single word:  "Why?"

That single word echoed off the tiles in the room repeating over and over.  Angel needed to think fast before that word started to haunt him.  He couldn't tell her his thoughts on this.  Not yet at least.  He simply shook his head at her, "that's for me to know and you to find out," he cringed at the awful cliché.  It sounded like something he would have said when he was five.  And technically it wasn't even true.  He didn't want her to find out before he actually told her.  He stood up looking at her.  Even with the warm water pounding on her body she was shivering.  She was so angry and yet completely helpless.  He grabbed the bar of soap and tossed it to her, "Wash," he said and left the shower. 

She quickly soaped and shampooed, washing away what she possibly could.  She knew the real stench wouldn't leave; the stench of shame, the dirtiness of unwanted forced sex.  She felt her eyes swell with tears.  What could she do?  She didn't want this any more.  She wasn't going to make it through two weeks of this.  She had to find away to fight it.  She just had to.  Everything seemed so impossible to her though.  Fighting it was just wasted energy.  She got out of the shower and wrapped the bathrobe around her.  Angel grabbed her and led her straight back to her room, this time locking the door after they went in.

The telephone rang and both of them jumped.  It was the first sound heard in days, other than themselves.  "Why is the phone ringing?" Angel asked mostly to him self.  He turned to Buffy, "I cut off the telephones, they shouldn't be ringing."

"I have my own line," she said quietly as the phone continued to ring.

"Answer it.  And whoever it is tell them you are home sick.  You have mono or something.  Got it?  If you give any hints of this…" he grabbed the gun and clicked off the safety.

Buffy gulped and nodded.  When she picked up the phone, she heard the voice of the school secretary.  "Hello, is this Buffy Summers?"

"Yes this is she."

"Buffy, we missed you in school today.  Why aren't you here?"

"I have the flu, I think.  I'm probably going to the doctor's tomorrow if it doesn't get any better."

"Well when you return we need a doctor's or parent's confirmation of you sickness.  All right dear?" the kind older women's voice was Buffy's last clutch of reality.  She wanted to scream no don't go.  She wanted to tell her that she's trapped with a psychotic molester.  Buffy wanted any one's help.  She wanted out of her house and away from Angel.

Instead, she calmly replied, "Yes, thank you," and hung up the phone.

"I think you need a lesson in how to treat people," Buffy looked up at her captor.  "Pushing you kidnapper is never a good idea!" he growled.

To be continued….

Hope you all enjoyed this one.  Spike will be around in two chapters!  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. HelloThis is 911

Wow…I haven't looked at fan fiction in almost 2 years. I just left all my stories and just stopped reading them. However I've recently come across lots of spare time, so I thought maybe I'd get back to it. Sorry to everyone who hates me for not continuing this story, but at last, here's another chapter for everyone to enjoy. I may even write another one by the end of the week. That's how bored I am. Anyways enjoy this and please review.

Preach Pervert

For mature audiences only.

REVIEW something that's always appreciated.

Chapter 4

Buffy's entire body began to tremble in fear. This tall dark man stood before her; looming over her like dark clouds that threatened to put out the sun. Her breathing increased to near hyperventilation, her lips gone dry. Tears stung her eyes as she took a small step backwards fearing what was to come next. "Please..." Buffy whimpered helplessly. She held on to the robe tightly pulling it closer to her body, but knew deep down that nothing would stop him from tearing it off her

A smile crept up Angel's face. He loved the smell of fear that rapidly filled the room. It fed his adrenaline, and made it all the easier to break the young blonde before him. She was so small; so fragile. He wanted her to be broken. He wanted her to be nothing but an empty shell that could no longer feel. Only then would she be ready to serve his purpose. And lucky for him, he had two weeks to make it happen. He took a step towards her and almost laughed as she stumbled to create distance between them.

Buffy could see the open door to her room. It was less than four steps to the right of her. Would he be able to grab her before she made it out the room? The question lurked in her head. What other choice was there? Her body ached, but knew that she need to at least attempt to get out. The calmness in Angel's eyes made her nervous. Sinister ideas were hidden behind them, and she didn't want to be around to find out what they are.   
Buffy made a quick dash towards the door; she turned sharply towards the stairs, and could hear Angel close behind her. She began descending the stairs, but after a few steps she felt a hand on her back and she went tumbling forwards. Buffy couldn't comprehend what was happening as her body rocked, her head hitting the wall and other steps.

Finally she came to stop, and the house whirled around. Her eyes had difficulty focusing, and saw dark figure standing over her before everything went dark.   
The moment she felt herself waken, Buffy could feel the bruises that had formed across her body. She opened her eyes and saw Angel sitting directly in front of her, gun in hand. "Sweetheart, you're becoming more trouble than your worth," he said in a singsong tone. "I can't have you trying to run like that. How am I supposed to enjoy you if you're passed out." He stood up and walked along the side of the bed towards her, "it's a no win situation." His face dropped suddenly, and the mood changed. He grabbed the robe that was still on her and tore it from her body. His eyes narrowed, "now you're perfect little body has bruises all over that weren't caused by me. I don't like my toys to be damaged before I get to them," he half growled looking down at her. 

He crawled on top of her, straddling her stomach. He grabbed her hands and forced them to the waistline of his pants. "Undo them," he ordered her. Buffy nodded her head and moved her hands quickly not wanting his anger to escalate. "Open your mouth," he continued as she undid his pants. Buffy gasped, her lips noticeably trembling. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth only slightly. Annoyed by this flippant act, Angel picked up the gun from her bedside table and slid the barrel of it inside her mouth. The taste of metal shocked Buffy as she opened her eyes, and began screaming at the sight of the guns position. Angel cocked the gun silencing her. Once the screaming had stopped he put the safety back on.   
"Sweet Buffy, why must you always be so difficult?" he asked rhetorically. He began to slide the barrel of the gun in out of her mouth. "I mean you don't seem like the type of girl who has a death wish," he continued eyeing the guns movement and licking his lips. With his free hand he began to explore Buffy's body. Sliding his hand over her breast squeezing her nipples hard enough to make her whimper slightly. He continued to move the hand south until he reached his destination. With his fingers inside her, Buffy, for the first time, let out a moan deep in her throat. 

Shocked by the first signs of responsiveness, Angel quickly withdrew the gun from her mouth. "That's more like it," he said, "aren't things more fun when you're not fighting me?" He put the gun down, and pushed his pants off positioning himself between her thighs. Just like every time before he forced himself into her roughly. Buffy continued to show minimal signs of enjoyment, hoping to satisfy in order to keep herself alive long enough to find a way out of the house. Buffy closed her eyes to fight back tears, and unwillingly pushed her hips up to meet his. When he finished he let the weight of his body fall on top of her. He grazed his cheek along hers in an unaffectionate way. Angel brought his lips to her ears licking it gently and whispered, "much better."

He rolled off her and walked and stood in front of the mirror looking him self up and down. Buffy stared at the back of him, trembling on the bed. "You're a good lay when you are not being a frigid bitch," he said to her, noticing that she'd been watching. Her eyes diverted quickly as she searched for away to cover her naked and bruised body. Purple and yellow welts had appeared all over her. The sight of her own body was enough to make her want to cry, let alone the thought of all the things a single man has forced her to do. Angel walked out of the room without word. Once out of sight, Buffy finally succumbed to the pain and allowed herself to cry. She let out a loud sob, burying her face in the pillow. She curled up into a ball, holding herself; comforting herself.

She finally rolled over, and that's when she saw it. His cell phone was sitting on her desk. It was only across the room. So close, all she had to do was go to it. Without hesitation Buffy leaped out of the buddy and crossed the room, ignoring the pain that nearly brought her to her knees. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialled 911. The operator answered, and Buffy desperately started talking:

"Oh my god, please help me. I'm being attacked in my house. My address is 14 Rovello….." Suddenly out of no where, Angel was standing behind her. He grabbed his phone from her hand threw it against the wall with an enraged yell. He stood in front of her and seemed to grow in size as his anger exploded.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled directly in Buffy's face.

"N-n-nothing."

He pulled his hand back and hit Buffy across the face knocking her to the floor. "Stupid whore. What did you tell them?"

"I swear to you, I didn't get a chance to say anything…"

"Except give them you're address," he cut in. "Now I just might have to kill you," he spat on her, but remembered that he couldn't kill her. Not yet anyways.

Angel walked to her closet and grabbed a few of Buffy's clothes. He picked her up, dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. "Thanks to you, we have to leave before we're ready to," he muttered to himself. They went outside to where he had parked his car days ago. Angel threw Buffy into the backseat, then got in the car and sped away. In a tone more serious than Buffy had ever heard him use Angel said, "If I see cops I'm going to kill you!"

Thanks for reading. Just think…SPIKE will be in the next chapter. It's just getting so exciting isn't it?


	5. angels, the city of

Well. Hopefully this will be slightly more interesting chapter. Starts off a bit slow, but to picks up as more characters are introduced. By the way people, I'm pretty disgruntled with the lack of reviews that I'm getting. Honestly, what's supposed to keep me motivated write if no one leaves reviews. **EITEHR REVIEW OR I'M GOING ON ANOTEHR SABBATICAL. **

Preach Pervert—Chapter 5

Buffy looked out the window as the car sped down the road. The last thirty minutes had been spent in silence. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the window and Angel, trying to figure out what his next move was. The lids were heavy with exhaustion, but she fought to keep the open. Everything felt weak. It had been days since she'd had anything to eat, or drink apart from any alcohol Angel fed her to keep her numb. Who knew what else he put in it. She hadn't felt like she'd been drugged, but then again she never was into the drug scene and wouldn't know the difference. Angel's eyes occasionally flickered in her direction, keeping a close watch. He didn't think she would try to get away while in the car. Then again, he had severely underestimated her courage. Never had Angel had so much difficulty in breaking a girl. She wasn't ready to be brought in yet, but what other choice was he left with? He just hoped the boss wouldn't take it out on him. It wasn't a wrath he ever wished to experience again.

"Where are we going?" Buffy demanded breaking his train of thought without looking in his direction. 

Slightly taken aback by her forwardness Angel replied, "City of Angels, beautiful."

"Why?"

"You'll see," a sinister smile crawled across Angels face. 

The look made Buffy's stomach turn. She wished to be back home, lying in her bed with a book. Why was this happening to her? Is this God's idea of a practical joke? Her parents wouldn't even be home for another week. Buffy imagined the look on her parents faces when they walked in the house and realized she wasn't there; that she was never coming back. Tears again stung her eyes at the thought of never again seeing her parents. They would never find her. Who knows what kind of life was ahead her or even if there was a life. Buffy fought back the tears refusing to give Angel the satisfaction of seeing her cry again. She'd always had thick skin for a girl. Tough and fearless were always words used to describe her. She had never really been afraid of something bad happening to her, believing she would be able to take care of herself. Now she knew the truth. She wasn't as strong as she believed herself to be. 

As time pass Buffy grew increasingly weary. It took everything she had not to fall asleep. She longed for food, water, a shower; anything that would make her feel less like a slave. The sun had long set and Buffy pushed her tousled blond hair out her face. The city lights had become visible and expanded as far as she could see. She had been the LA a few times with her parents, but wasn't familiar with it in the least. "We're almost there," came the deep voice from the front seat. He was looking at her in the rearview mirror. Buffy forced herself to sit up straight and watched as they passed through the busy streets. Night crawlers had come out of hiding and roamed the shadows of the city. Despite the amount of lights brightening up the city, the night still managed to hold the promise of something dark. People lined the streets, intoxicated, waiting to get into bars and clubs. Prostitutes and drug dealers moved freely knowing that the shadows would keep their secrets safe. She had never seen this side of Los Angeles.

Finally the car pulled into an underground parking lot of large and slightly run down building. Angel got out of the car and walked around to where Buffy was sitting. He opened the door and pulled her out. "Welcome home, Beautiful," he said quietly biting at her lip. Their footsteps echoed as they walked across the barely lit parking lot. An elevator took them to their final destination, the doors opening to a large room. As they stepped out of the elevator a few pairs of eyes looked in their direction.

"What are you doing back already?" said a brunette sitting on the couch directly across the room. She was dressed in a tight leather outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Change of plans," Angel responded, pushing at Buffy's back, and forcing her to move further into the room.

The girl let out laugh and cocked her head to the side, "He is going to be pissed at you!"

"Shut it Faith, I had no other choice." Angel said in annoyance, "besides do you think I really care if he's pissed. What's he going to do? He needs me."

Another girl who had been analyzing herself in a mirror suddenly turned around and said excitably in an English accent, "Daddy!"

"Hi Dru," replied Angel as the girl moved towards them slowly.

"My, my, my, she is a pretty one," Drusilla continued, her long dress flowing around her as if the wind was passing through the room to give movement to it. "You know how I like them pretty." She was suddenly standing right next Buffy. Drusilla put her nose next to Buffy's hair, inhaling deeply. "She smells delicious. I just want to bit her. Please Daddy, can I play with her?" Drusilla asked and proceeded to lick the side of Buffy's face.

Buffy fought back a scream, feeling as though a rabid animal had violated her. Her body shuddered as she wished this woman to be far away from her. "I like when they're scared," Drusilla whispered in Buffy's as the giggled softly.

"You know you can't have her Dru. So step off," said Faith, "why don't you play with Anya."

For the first time the blonde who was reading a magazine perked up, "I think not. I let her have a turn with me last week. Why don't you let her play with you Faith?"

"Hell no. Besides," Faith stood up and ran her hands over her body, "I'm supposed be out there making money." She walked towards the elevator. The movement of her body was hypnotic. She was like snake, ready to strike at any moment.

Once Faith had left the room, Dru let her eyes fall to the ground. "Mean," she said and pouted as she retreated through a door to another room.

Angel gripped Buffy's arm tightly, "Come on," he said and started pulling her across the room. He opened a door on the far side and threw her into it. "You're going to stay in here, and you're going to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" Buffy nodded her head slowly as the door was slammed and she heard him lock it.

"Gee Angel, could you brood a little more tonight?" Buffy heard the blonde girl say on the other side of the wall.

"Already told you! She's not ready and she shouldn't even be here."

"He'll be back soon you know," the girl continued.

"I doubt it. It's still early."

"Fine, don't believe me. I love saying I told you so."

The room had a small bed in the corner and a mirror on the wall. She walked over the window that had bars on it. She gazed out looking down. The window was at least 12 stories up. Buffy watched the small people walking along the street. She finally broke down and started crying letting herself fall to the floor. Her body was aching, bruises covering her formerly creamy skin.

What seemed like an eternity but was only minutes, Buffy heard more people enter the room on the other side of the door. An angry voice that she didn't recognize started talking, but she couldn't make out the words.

"I had to come back," Angel said loudly, "she's in there."

Suddenly Buffy heard the door being unlocked and it swung open. She looked up at the tall blonde man from where she was curled up on the floor.

He stepped into the room and with an English accent said, "Hello, pet."

Oh no, Spikes here. Time to figure out exactly what kind of character he is going to be. Keep in mind Spike is just as evil as the rest of them if not more. This is however Buffy/Spike romance. It's going to be very interesting to see how this plays out. Keep reading. And **REVIEW** the damn story


	6. What's my age again?

Here is yet another chapter. I'm really having a lot of fun with this story so I hope everyone likes reading it. I suppose the **reviews** for the last chapter were slightly better, but they still weren't that great. Remember, if I'm not getting **reviews** then I feel no need to write this. Show some effing appreciation. Writing this takes time, and all I ask in return is a **review**. So please read, enjoy it, and **REVIEW!**

Preach Pervert

Buffy raised herself from the ground, her eyes focused on the man in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, praying that her fear didn't show on her face. She was tired of being afraid. There was nothing left to lose for Buffy. These people had done everything to her short of killing her. When the man only gave a cocky smirk Buffy persisted to ask more firmly, "who are you?"

Spike's eyebrows rose slightly shocked with the tone of her voice. From what Angel had told him about the girl he was expecting her to have no confidence or aggressive behaviors that would allow her to fight back. Although asking a question twice wasn't much, Spike had given the little blonde far less credit. "I'm Spike, love," he answered, "I own all of this. Everyone her works for me, and now so do you." Spike licked his lips as walked closer to her. His eyes roamed up and down her body as he undressed her in his mind.

"Don't even think about it," came Angels voice from the doorway, "she's mine."

Spike looked over his shoulder, "tsk, tsk, Anjelousy," he said, "don't worry, ya great poof, I'm not interested in this one." Angel disappeared from the doorway in a huff. Spike once again face Buffy and said quietly to her, "well at least not yet." He slid his hands up the side of her arms. Her skin was so soft against his rough calloused fingers. "And what, dare I ask, is the name of such a delicious looking creature as yourself?"

"Buffy," she replied and looked down quickly. The way Spike stared at her was nerve wrecking. She didn't want to be looked at like meat, but new that's all she was to him.

Spike put the tip of a single finger under her chin pushed her head upwards, forcing Buffy to look at him. "Rule number one bit, always look at me when I'm speaking to you. I don't like dismissive behavior. My girls need to respect me, and I don't mind too much when they completely submit to me," he laughed. He stared at her for moment, analyzing ever aspect visible to his eye, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Rule number two, don't lie to me."

"I swear to God I am not lying to you," Buffy spat out angered that he would accuse her of lying. "At least I'm not thirty!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying them. Buffy's eyes went wide and the extent of her fear was visible to Spike.

"I am not thirty!" Spike snapped back, "I'll have you know I'm only twenty-six. Now tell me, how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Fine! Angel always did have a thing for younger girls," he smirked as if he were bursting out laughing on the inside. "No matter," he continued, "as of today you are 18 and legal. I will arrange for you to have new identification made."

"Why?"

"Because my dear Buffy, I am law abiding citizen. I've got loads of respect for our institutions." He turned around a began walking out of the room

"There's nothing legal in a place like this," Buffy mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Spike stopped and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't impressed with her current attitude.

"Nothing."

"Remember pet, you're disposable. I can always just kill you, and no one would ever find out." When he reached the door he left it open, but disappeared from Buffy's sight. She then heard him start talking, "Anya, I'm going to need you to go shopping and buy that girl something to wear. She smells. She looks about your size; so just get whatever it is you girls like to wear these days. Make sure it's pretty though. I don't want her looking like Faith." Everyone in the room outside of Buffy's laughed at this last comment. "Don't know what you're so jolly about Angel," Spike continued, his tone becoming less pleasant, "I hope you understand that I'm not happy she's here. She's not ready yet. I want you to get her out of that room, I don't want to listen to you shagging her senseless until she breaks. You are not to begin any new projects or even leave this building until she's good to go! Got it?"

"Yea, I got it Captain Peroxide!" Angel bit out angrily.

He entered the room and saw Buffy staring out the window. She turned and stared back at him without a word. Her face was calm and relaxed, something he'd never seen on her. "Let's go," he said to her.

"Where?"

"To a different room."

"Why?"

"So I can finish what I started at your house," he told her honest, infuriated with her questioning him. She stood at the window just staring at him like he was insane. Angel stomped over to her grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her out of the room. "Always making me use force," he grumbled to himself. "Things would be a lot of easier if you would just cooperate," he exclaimed dragging her through the main room.

"Cooperate in becoming a whore? No thank you!" Buffy retorted, causing Spike, who was sitting on a couch, to laugh.

"Cheers, mate. Have fun," Spike said lifting his glass to Angel as the elevator doors opened and the two of them disappeared.

Angel led them into a different room. The only difference between this and the other room was the queen size bed. The walls were a dreary shade of white, and there were no added decorations in the room. The closet was empty, as was the dresser. The room looked as if no one had been entered it in ages. "You're going to be staying in here for the time being. I'm going to be locking the doors whenever I'm not around. This room is also on the eleventh floor of the building, so it's your own stupidity if you want to try jumping," he told her.

Buffy walked to the window and noticed that it faced the same direction as the one in the other room. She heard the door close and turned to Angel. He walked towards her in an almost predatory manner. He stopped with only inches between them. Buffy turned her head to the side, which only caused him to grab her jaw tightly, and force head back to face to face with him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Buffy opened her mouth at first, but then bit down hard on his lip and the first signs of blood began enter her mouth. Angle pulled back quickly with a yell. He stared at her, fury rising in his eyes. Before she could even think about what was happening, Angel slapped her across the face. Buffy winced and knew there would be a bruise there in a few hours. His hand then went to her throat, and he pushed her into the wall squeezing firmly enough to be chocking her. "Stupid whore needs to learn some respect!" he spat in her face.

Still gripping her by the neck, Angel pulled her to the bed and pushed her onto. Buffy gasped with the release of her neck, but Angel was soon on top of her. He held her hands above her head with one hand while the weight of his body kept her legs in check. He reached behind him and revealed handcuffs that had been tucked into the back pockets of his pants. He put one around each of her wrist and fasted the other end of it the headboard. Buffy thrashed her hands around testing the handcuffs, which proved to be effective. Angel proceeded to tear her clothes off. Not undoing them, but ripping them away from her body so they would no longer be wearable. He discarded his own clothes and kissed along the side of her neck. His hand reached down forcing her legs apart. He could feel the wetness of her. She may fight against it, but her body knew what it wanted. Angel smiled positioning himself between her legs.

That's all folks. I hope you liked it. I'm still not positive which way to go with this, I have a couple option in mind. Leave me some ideas if you have any, or if there's anything you'd really like to see happen then I can try and incorporate it. Comments are appreciated, so please **REVIEW!**


	7. Not so dead bodies

Here is my latest chapter. I hope it is thoroughly enjoyed by all. I know I initially said that Spike was going to be an even darker character than Angel, but after a few requests to turn down the dark, I've made Spike slightly more humane. I'm still going to try and incorporate a type of evil in his character; it just won't be as obvious as Angel. Like maybe I'll make his a more psychological darkness, but who knows. Anyways let me know what you think about this direction in the story, and give me your ideas. I love hearing them. I'm here to entertain people. So please take one minute out of your day and leave a review. It really helps and inspires me to keep writing.

Preach Pervert 

Chapter 7

It had been over a week since Buffy arrived in LA. In seven days she had not once been outside, let alone out of the room. Different girls would come in to give her meals and every now and then would make small talk with her. Faith and Anya had become the most frequent visitors. Angel would come and go as he pleased, doing whatever he pleased. Depending on his mood she would be left chained to the bed naked, or other days she was given clothes and the chance to roam her small room freely. Last night, however, was a different story. His behaviour was completely different than anything she had ever seen from him. She would have sworn he was drunk, but it was so different from the way drunken people act. All she knew was something wasn't right. Before she new it he was grabbing at her. She had become used to Angel's roughness, but this was a whole new level. She let out a scream when her shirt was violently torn from her body in pieces, which resulted in her being hit across the face. She stumbled backwards and Angel pushed her into the wall hard enough for Buffy's neck and head to snap back. She winced in pain wanting to crumble to the floor and cry. His hand around her neck, pressing her into the wall forced her to stay standing. Buffy gasped as the tears started to roll from her eyes.

"Stop crying!" Angel growled, "all you ever do is fucking cry!"

Buffy closed her eyes wishing for him to go away. Praying for him to leave her alone. When the tears wouldn't stop she felt him hit her again on the side of the head. A ringing started in her ears from the impact. He continued his rampage throwing Buffy around the room until she could hardly balance on two feet. He finally pushed her onto the bed, restraining her arms with handcuff and left the room. Another thought could not even be processed before her mind shut down and she passed out.

Buffy awoke in more pain than she had ever felt before in her life. She opened her eyes, still bloodshot from the night before. She tried to move parts of her body but everything resulted in pain. Tilting her head forward she saw a familiar face sitting at the foot of the bed staring directly at her. "'Mornin' love," Spike said.

Buffy could do nothing but look at him silently, "Did he cut your tongue out or something?" he continued.

"No," she finally said almost too quietly to hear.

"Good. You'd be bloody useless if you couldn't talk." Spike uncrossed his legs and leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Came to see how you were doing. Stupid git came stumbling in last night completely coked out of his mind.

"Coked out of hi…." Buffy repeated mostly to herself.

"Yes, coked up. Coke. Cocaine. Drugs."

"I know what coke is."

"Right. Well, yea, he came in completely coked up. He mumbled something about and disappeared. Figured I should make sure there was no dead body rotting away in here. Nasty things dead bodies are. Leaves quite the mess, if you know what I mean. Is it so much to ask for people to clean up after themselves?"

Buffy stared at him, bewildered with his choice of conversation. When he saw the look on her face, Spike quickly changed the conversation, "So, you okay then?"

"Do I look okay?"

"You could look worse."

Buffy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "right. I could be the corpse rotting on the floor."

"Exactly." The two stared at each other. Minutes passing without conversation, the level of uncomfortable awkwardness quickly rising. Buffy sighed scanning the room until her eyes fell upon her body. Her naked body. Upon this realization, she became increasingly self-conscious wishing she had a blanket or anything to cover herself up. She quickly looked at Spike and he, too, was scanning the room. It was almost as if he was avoiding looking directly at her. Buffy left out a laugh inside her head. How could he be prudish in this kind of business?

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked the beginnings of a smile twitched on her face.

"I am looking at you," he said, taken aback by the question.

"No your not. Look at you, you're all squeamishy."

"I am not!" he retorted immaturely as he looked at his shuffling feet.

"Don't be embarrassed Spike. I promise I won't tell any one." The smirk finally crawled up her face.

"Sod off, I'm not embarrassed and I don't need your soddin' promise, because there ain't nothing to tell."

"Fine," Buffy managed to say not long able to suppress the giggle. It was the first time she had laughed in almost two weeks. Her body shook on the bed as she laughed, and for that moment the pain of the night before faded away.

Not knowing what to do with the giggling blonde, Spike casually said, "people have been looking for you."

This immediately stopped Buffy's laughter. She swallowed hard, "what?"

"Got word that there's search party out for you. Mummy and Daddy must have realized princess Buffy is missing," he said with a smirk.

"How do you know this?"

"Soon enough you'll learn that I know everything, pet. The shadows are like my own personal army. Everything that gets whispered in them always ends up with me. I've got very close friends and partnerships that only exist in the dark. They provide with any and all information that I might need," he said. "I also know, that they have absolutely no leads as to where you're located. And, although nothing official has been said outside of the police, they're very close to chalking you up as a run away. They'll give up the search by next week at the latest."

Hearing this news brought a new sting to her eyes, "why would you tell me that?" she whispered.

"You need to get over everything that we've taken you from. It's in the past, and odds are you're never going to go back to Sunnydale. You're a tough girl Buffy. I suggest you stiffin that upper lip and get on with life."

"It's just such a mean thing to tell me."

Appalled, Spike retorted, "I'm mean, am I? Would you like me to bring Angelus back, love? Is that what you really want?"

Buffy shook her head slowly, "Please don't. Unless…unless you're just planning to take over his…activities."

"Course I'm not going to do that. I don't indulge in rape. I have goons like Angel to do that sort of dirty work." Buffy cringed at the thought of herself being nothing more than task for some "goon" to complete. "And when they get out of control, like he did last night, then I take what's there's. All that hard work gone to nothing, they're latest bunny goes to me."

"Bunny?"

"Never mind," he said slightly exasperated. "At any rate, Angel's misbehaviour has delayed my latest business objectives. I was planning to have you ready to go out with some of the girls by tomorrow night." Spike stood and walked over to the side of the bed getting a closer look at Buffy's physical state. He reached out and touched the bruising on her face. "But clearly that isn't going to be happening for another few days." His fingers were gentle as they grazed along the side of Buffy's face. They crossed over her dry lips causing her to bite her lower lip as the passed by. He let his hand fall from her face as Buffy simultaneously let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You've got quite a number o' nasty bruises on you. We'll get you all healed up and ready to go." Spike then slid the tips of her fingers up her arms to the handcuffs. Buffy let out a shudder which didn't go unnoticed by he bleach blonde above him. Without commenting on it her unlocked the handcuffs, pulling them off the bed and tucking them into his back pocket.

He backed away and headed towards the door, "I'm leaving this unlocked so you can leave your room. There's no sense keeping you locked up any more. I hope by now that you understand if you try to run I will personally find you and kill you. Look at this way, pet, if you do want to go back to Sunnydale running from me is the worst way to go about it. That would make too easy of a kill. Anyways, Anya should be up shortly with some brand new, career appropriate clothing. You're welcome to come down to our common room when you're ready" The door shut quietly behind him as he left the room.

Well that's the latest chapter. I hope I've somewhat catered to the requests of reviewers in terms of more Spike time. Hopefully you can see now that his part will be playing a central role in the story. I promised you that it will be a Buffy Spike and now it's finally starting.


End file.
